Portable gas torches are commonly used to light standing pilots and burner main flames in industrial, petrochemical and other burner or combustion applications. In such applications, the gas flame of the portable gas torches often becomes extinguished because of surrounding winds, relatively high velocity or high pressure air streams within the burners themselves, and/or other conditions that can quench or blow out the torch's flame. This then requires that the user relight the flame of the portable gas touch, which can be tedious and time consuming. What would be desirable is a portable hand held torch that has a more reliable flame under such harsh conditions, and/or that can be more easily and/or consistently relit under such harsh conditions.